


Quite Unusual

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Q for Quit - Quiver - Quick - Quilt - Quiet





	Quite Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> My letter was Q
> 
> I used my English dictionary for this! I hope you'll like the result.  
> I wanted to make Tony the protagonist but then I thought to pamper Steve for a change - and Tony was on board with the idea :)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=33cnfon)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2h4ixyx)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1zxgkp)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2lu429h)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=9lfuds)


End file.
